Confusional-Emoji
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Sasuke entendió de inmediato que se encontraba ante el inicio de otra Guerra Ninja. Entendió que él mismo sería el causante al asesinar a ciudadanos de Konoha que no habían cometido ningún crimen. Sasuke entendió que sería el responsable de derrocar al Hokage, su antiguo compañero de equipo, Uzumaki Naruto… Itachi estaría tan decepcionado.
1. Confusional-Emoji

**Confusional Emoji**

 **Resumen.** Sasuke entendió de inmediato que se encontraba ante el inicio de otra Guerra Ninja. Entendió que él mismo sería el causante al asesinar a ciudadanos de Konoha que no habían cometido ningún crimen. Sasuke entendió que sería el responsable de derrocar al Hokage, su antiguo compañero de equipo, Uzumaki Naruto… Itachi estaría tan decepcionado.

 **"La escritura no es producto de la magia, sino de la perseverancia" Richard North Patterson (1947), escritor estadounidense y comentarista político.**

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y TV Tokyo, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

Fanfic sin betear, porque a la escritora le gusta la mala vida y la tortura (?)

 **Confusional Emoji**

 **Advertencias:**

OoC.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Post-Cuarta Guerra Shinobi.

No compatible con el canon.

One Shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, como el genio que era, entendía una gran cantidad de cosas. Por ejemplo, comprendía el funcionamiento y aplicación en batalla de una gran cantidad de jutsus. También sabía que el mundo evolucionaba día con día, y que múltiples avances iban sustituyendo con el tiempo a prácticas por lo demás obsoletas.

Así fue como el antiguo renegado de Konoha se enfrentó al uso de la tecnología, en concreto, al empleo de un teléfono celular. Aunque el último sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha entendía su practicidad para enviar un mensaje al terminar una misión, que además sería recibido y contestado en cuestión de minutos, el hombre tampoco podía negar cuanto le fastidiaba la existencia del pequeño aparato.

Entonces, tras una pequeña misión de reconocimiento en la frontera con el País del Viento, que no representó mayor problema para el Uchiha, y luego del obligado reporte enviado a su Hokage y pareja, vino la respuesta que causó que Sasuke estuviera a punto de romper en pedazos el celular en su mano. Sólo el control que el ninja tenía sobre su temperamento evitó que se quedara incomunicado.

Sasuke entendió de inmediato que se encontraba ante el inicio de otra Guerra Ninja. Entendió que él mismo sería el causante al asesinar a ciudadanos de Konoha que no habían cometido ningún crimen. Entendió que sería el responsable de derrocar al Hokage, su antiguo compañero de equipo, su pareja, Uzumaki Naruto… Itachi estaría tan decepcionado.

El mensaje que había perturbado tanto el ánimo del hombre, no abarcaba más de dos líneas en la pantalla de su teléfono.

* * *

 _ **De: Naruto.**_

 _ **Para: Sasuke.**_

 _ **No olvides pasar al mercado de camino a casa, la despensa está vacía. Te quiero ˂3**_

* * *

-¿"Te quiero menos que tres…"? –murmuró Sasuke con los dientes apretados, al tiempo que su entrecejo de por sí fruncido se profundizaba con disgusto-.

 **_~αβΩ*°*Titanium*°*_Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A_*°*Titanium*°*Ωβα~_**

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba solo mucho antes de que una figura encapuchada surgiera a la tenue luz de su fogata; aunque el Uchiha no necesitaba ver el rostro del inesperado visitante para saber su identidad.

Las líneas escarlatas en la máscara blanda del shinobi, que representaban el dibujo de una sonriente hiena, hacía que fuera poco probable que el hombre confundiera al recién llegado.

-Vas temprano, Sasuke -dijo Sai con calma, al tiempo que se retiraba el disfraz de la cara. Aunque identificarse plenamente rompía con el protocolo del escuadrón anbu, el pintor no mostró mucha preocupación por haberlo hecho-. Naruto-kun estará contento con tu regreso.

Lejos de darse aludido por los comentarios de su compatriota, los ojos del Uchiha permanecieron fijos en el baile hipnotizante de las llamas. Las palabras de Sai acababan de darle una idea, una mala idea en la propia opinión de Sasuke. Y es que nada bueno podría surgir de acudir en busca de consejo con un incompetente social como lo era el antiguo integrante de la organización Raíz.

-Sai -llamó de pronto el Uchiha, causando que el otro hombre se sorprendiera ante su iniciativa de romper el silencio que los envolvía-. ¿Qué harías si tu esposa te fuera infiel? -lo cuestionó Sasuke sin nada de delicadeza.

La pregunta no hizo más que aumentar el asombro del pintor. En ningún momento de su relación o matrimonio con la cabeza del Clan Yamanaka, Sasuke había mostrado interés alguno en conocer los detalles.

-Si Ino me engañara con otro hombre... Probablemente ella encontraría la manera de culparme por ello -respondió con sinceridad el anbu, muy a su pesar. La muda contestación del Uchiha fue ponerse de pie y empezar a recoger su equipo, alistando su marcha del lugar en el que se habían reunido.

-¿Sasuke? -intentó atraer su atención Sai, mientras una repentina idea cruzaba la mente del hombre-. No creo que Naruto-kun te sea infiel -aseguró el pintor, la simple sospecha se la antojaba hilarante al hombre.

Esas palabras, que tenía toda la intención de ser tranquilizadoras, no lograron que el Uchiha detuviera sus pasos. Frente a los ojos de Sasuke no dejaba de aparecer el mensaje de Naruto, como una macabra ilusión creada por genjutsu. El antiguo renegado de Konoha incluso había repasado una lista de quienes conocieran al célebre Hokkage, separando a aquellas personas por las que el rubio sintiera un especial afecto. Sasuke necesitaba tres, tres individuos por los que su estúpido dobe sintiera más cariño que hacia él.

-Si vas a matar a alguien, solo no dejes la aldea después y asegúrate de no borrar cualquier rastro del cadáver -le advirtió Sai, antes de que la figura del Uchiha desapareciera.

El anbu no pudo evitar que una sonrisa surgiera en sus delgados labios, luego de que la respuesta del otro hombre a sus obvias provocaciones fuera arrojarle un kunai al rostro.

 **_~αβΩ*°*Titanium*°*_Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A_*°*Titanium*°*Ωβα~_**

De haber estado la decisión en manos de Naruto, el puesto de asistente personal del Hokage jamás habría caído sobre los hombros de Shino Aburame. La personalidad del sombrío hombre todavía la causaba escalofríos al Uzumaki, sin importar cuánto apreciaba el rubio a su compañero de generación. Aunque una consecuencia inesperada de tener a Shino como su secretariado, fue el gran entendimiento que el usuario de insectos tenía con Sasuke.

Por semejante motivo, cuando el Uchiha entró en la oficina de Naruto, azotando la puerta, toda la respuesta del Aburame fue recoger en silencio el papeleo del escritorio del Hokage y retirarse como si fuera una sombra. Naruto supuso que el hecho de que ninguno de los anbu a cargo de su seguridad personal irrumpiera dentro de la habitación, significaba que los shinobi consideraban el evidente mal genio de Sasuke como una disputa domestica.

-¿Quiénes son los otros tres? -preguntó el Uchiha con un falso tono de calma, bajo el cual el rubio logró distinguir con facilidad una ira helada.

-¿Ah?- masculló entre dientes el Hokage, al tiempo que su expresión molesta se tornaba en una de confusión.

Sasuke decidió permanecer en silencio, prolongando con terquedad su explicación, hasta que sus manos se movieron al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. El hombre de cabello negro arrojó entonces un objeto contra el rostro del Uzumaki, que resultó ser su teléfono, con tan mala suerte que la pantalla del aparato acabó estrellándose al rebotar y caer al suelo.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es caro, idiota! –se quejó Naruto frotándose la zona del golpe y poniéndose de pie.

Al Uchiha no podría haberle importado menos los reclamos de quien para fines prácticos era su jefe. Si el rubio idiota tanto quería su dinero de vuela, bien lo podía tomar del pago de las misiones que cumpliera.

-¿Quiénes son los otros tres? –repitió Sasuke con los dientes apretados, comenzando a perder la paciencia. Su mano acabo estrellándose contra la madera del escritorio, una muestra del enojo que lo embargaba-. No me hagas repetir la pregunta, Naruto. Te estoy dando una oportunidad de explicarte, porque si tengo que averiguarlo por mí mismo las consecuencias serán peores –le advirtió el antiguo renegado al rubio.

El Uchiha rodeo la mesa del Hokage, al tiempo que el mencionado hombre se ponía de pie. Sin embargo, Naruto no logró permanecer más que unos segundos levantados antes de que su pareja lo empujara de nuevo contra su silla, con poca amabilidad cabría decir.

-¡¿Quiénes son los otros tres que quieres más que a mí?! -exigió saber el hombre de cabello negro, pasando su brazo por el costado izquierdo del rostro del Uzumaki, cerrándole las salidas y evitando que el rubio desviara su atención hacia otro lado.

Cuando toda la respuesta de su pareja fue observarlo como si acabara de anunciarle que escapaba otra vez de la aldea, el antiguo renegado de Konoha se limitó a tomar del suelo su inservible teléfono celular y estamparlo contra el pecho de Naruto.

La comprensión amaneció en los ojos azules del Uzumaki, pero la reacción del hombre rubio distó mucho de la expresión culpable que esperaba Sasuke.

Una risilla escapó entre los dientes de Naruto, sonido que no tardó mucho en convertirse en una abierta carcajada.

-¡Naruto! -bramó el Uchiha, logrando que involuntariamente su mirada oscura se tornara escarlata con el tenebroso brillo de su barrera de sangre. La incredulidad llenó el pecho del hombre de cabello negro, sin poder creer que la misma persona que había salvado al mundo ninja se burlara de él de forma tan cruel.

-¡E-es un corazón, idiota! ¡Un corazón! -le explicó el Hokage con la voz entrecortada a causa de la risa. Naruto tenía una sonrisa tan amplia que le cruzaba todo el rostro y enseñaba cada uno de sus blancos dientes.

Aunque todavía desconfiado, Sasuke dejo que el hombre de ojos azules le tomara la mano, para después comenzar a trazar con su dedo unas cuantas líneas en la palma del Uchiha. El índice del Hokage delineó con lentitud un signo de "menor que", junto al que colocó un "tres". Con no poca vergüenza el antiguo renegado de Konoha se percató que, efectivamente, si terminaba de conectar ambos símbolos podría obtener la forma de un corazón.

El gruñido malhumorado que soltó el usuario del sharingan fue un reflejo de todo el bochorno que sentía a causa del pequeño malentendido, pero no logró más que aumentar la diversión de su pareja.

-Tonto, a las únicas tres personas que quiero más que a ti -comenzó a decir Naruto, mientras colocaba una mano contra la mejilla del Uchiha-, son el Sasuke de mañana, el Sasuke de ayer... y el Sasuke que conocí hace años -susurró por último el rubio, para después colocar un beso en los delgados labios del otro shinobi.

-Idiota, ¿donde leíste eso? -dijo Sasuke con suavidad, negando con la cabeza. Aunque el hombre estuviera conmovido por la implicación de que el Uzumaki lo siguiera amando a pesar de su oscuro pasado, no era algo que admitiría enfrente de su también amigo-. ¿En una galleta de la fortuna? -preguntó al antiguo renegado en tono burlón.

Un tono sonrosado apareció en los pómulos del Naruto, reflejando muy a su pesar que algo había de cierto detrás de la conjetura del Uchiha.

-Cállate, maldito bastardo -masculló entre dientes el Hokage, al tiempo que soltaba un pequeño golpe en el hombro de su pareja-. El viejo Teuchi y Ayame-chan me dieron las galletas como un regalo.

-No tienes remedio –susurró Sasuke con un suspiro resignado, pero al mismo tiempo, el peso que había presionado contra su pecho desde el estúpido mensaje, finalmente se levantó.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Zaludos**

 **Zaphy**

 _"Nunca es tarde para no hacer nada" Jacques Prévert (1900-1977), poeta, autor teatral y guionista francés._


	2. Respuesta a reviews

**Reviews para Confusional-Emoji**

¡Hola! Alguien me comentó una vez, que no se permitía responder comentarios dentro de las actualizaciones de la pagina... Primero deje de responder comentarios por no infringir una regla, ahora pienso que tal vez lo entendía mal, y también pienso que un poco no me importa mucho xD Aunque es importante para mí sus reviews, para saber que la historia fue de su gusto, también pienso que es importante que yo les retribuya algo respondiendo a sus comentarios C: Así que mientras los moderadores no me digan que deje de hacerlo, ¡aquí vamos!

Por cierto, cometí un error al anunciar la fecha de la próxima actualización, por lo que lamento las molestias que haya causado :S Será julio 20, no junio 5, por obvias razones xD Otra aclaración, este capítulo es solo para contestar reviews, si quieren hacer otro comentario subsecuente, mandenme mejor un mensaje personal, aqui al correo o a mi face, para que este fic no junte comentarios inmerecidos C: ¿OK? Nos leemos en otra ocasión C:

* * *

 **Uzumaki Oriana-chan:** ¡Primer review! Gracias por extrañarme C: Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón~~ ¡Naaaa! Bueno, sí e.e El punto es, que voy a tratar de regresar a ese tiempo dorado, donde actualizaba de manera más regular, y contestaba los comentarios, y era una ficker más responsable… y así… Que bueno que te hayan gustado, que bueno que haya gustado la vida marital SasuNaru, intente que la historia fuera muy… hogareño, domestico, esposos mandándose mensajes, mandando al otro al mercado, peleas que duran cinco minutos, espero haber logrado ese efecto C: ¡Gracias por leer! Zaludos, Zaphy x3

 **Kuroi Yukie:** ¿Disculpa, quién eres? e.e No te creas, cariño, pero tú empezaste con las agresiones e.e ¡Y no tienes pruebas de que eso me haya pasado a mí! ¡No hay pruebas! D:≤ Yo también te quiero, cariño, o más bien, excariño, y nos veremos este año de nuevo. Bye bye ;)

 **Kyojin:** ¡Sorpresas que da la vida! ¡Aún estoy activa! Imagina que suena la canción de Zombie de The Cranberries, no la de Still Alive, nunca Still Alive, odio esa canción e.e Yo creo que Sasuke si sería medio idiota para la tecnología…. Prueba de ello es que pese a la "modernidad" de Konoha ahora en el manga, el tipo sigue usando pagaritos mensajeros. Tradicional el hombre e.e Gracias por leer ;)

 **Moon-9215:** Este… si, yo sé lo que significa, si… claro… nunca estuvo en duda eso, no… Pero me encanta que lo hayas amado. Eres de mis primeros lectores, desde mis primeros desastres SasuNaru, y que sigan leyendo, sigan dejando comentarios, significa que algo estoy haciendo bien C: Zaludos, Zaphy

 **xzero kill:** Creo que varios andamos fuera andamos un poco lejos del fandom de Naruto, hubo un movimiento fuera luego del horrible canon con esa pareja también horrible, no me molesta Hinata, pero siempre me ha caído mal Sakura, y nunca lo he ocultado u.u Y bien dicho, benditos emojis modernos que nos alejaron de las letras malditas xD Aunque el canon de Naruto tampoco será lo mio, creo que la niña, Homawari, podría salvarse, los otros dos no e.e que se pudran e.e también me gusta el bebé de Orochimaru, me gusta pensar que Kabuto es su mami xD Gracias a ti por leer, zaludos, Zaphy ;)

 **Lilyth369:** Creo que a juzgar por los comentarios que he recibido, muchos se sintieron identificados al no entender al principio el emoji del corazón xD Incluyéndome xD En cuanto a que Sasuke dejara a Naruto que se explicara lo hice primero, porque ya hora de que el hombre madurara, y segundo… es un one shot, y no había tiempo para más drama xD Naruto cursi, como todo lo que yo escribo, todas mis frases son cursis e.e Va conmigo, porque estoy desarrollando diabetes D: Espero que tú también estés bien, y que también sepas de mí en el futuro XD Zaludos, Zaphy ;)

 **Saku-Aya:** Me encanta hacer a Sasuke celoso, también me encanta que haga tonterías, y que a pesar de ser muy inteligente, según él, sus errores sean en detalles insignificantes XD ¿Cruel? Un poco. ¿Fuera del personaje? Tal vez. ¿Lo disfruto? Sin duda. ¿Tacos? Media docena, por favor. Después de la vergüenza, Sasuke desapareció de la aldea y Naruto no lo vio durante un año completo (?) Por lo que tuvo que divorciarse para casarse después con Gaara, y todos vivieron felices, sobre todo Zaphyrla :P Gracias a ti por leer, espero saber de ti en otros fics C:

 **Yuki-2310:** Amo, AMO, A-M-O tu nick, desde la primera vez que lo vi, porque el 23 de octubre no solo es el día del SasuNaru, también es el día del Snarry, ¡y es el día del médico! Es un día perfecto lleno de maravillas C: Bien dicen que los que se pelean se aman, si esta historia te da ternura, imagínate a Sasuke y a Naruto de viejitos peleando por tonterías de la vida diaria… tal vez un día escriba algo parecido xD Espero que me sigas leyendo también, en este fandom o en el otro (?) Bye bye :v

 **:** Es que si te fijas los ninjas muy malotes, muchos jutsus prohibidos, muy renegados… pero todos son unos incompetentes sociales, y Sasuke no se queda atrás, me recuerdan a los doctores, que salen de la preparatoria, luego solo viven entre hospitales y universidad, y no saben cómo relacionarse con otra personas xD #truehistory Zaludos, Zaphy :3

 **Zoe Mikaella:** ¡Lo excelente y hermoso es que me sigas leyendo a pesar de los años, y a pesar de las inconstancias! XD Van como que, ¿cinco, cuatro años de haber creado mi perfil? Esto es como una relación toxica, y yo soy la pareja abusiva XD Lo siento (?) : ( De todas formas, gracias por leer ;)

 **Darkela:** Para mí Sasuke siempre ha sido un bestia en todos los sentidos, maldito Uchiha como te odio… ¡Me importa tres hectáreas de aguacate (que está bien che caro, déjame aclarar) si destruyes toda la aldea, pero quédate con Naruto, maldición! XD Gracias por leer ;)

 **SaYuRI-kun-SNS:** ¡Dios! ¡Tienes que ayudarme a compartir esa viñeta! xD Creo que Higary la tiene… He planeado o hecho muchas cosas inspirada por Higary, ella es una gran ficker a seguir, atenta, buena en lo que hace, responsable, y Hibari apoya mi admiración hacia ella, la aprobación del padre es importante, pregúntale a mi compromiso fallido con Kuroi… En fin, i´m back, baby! Solo espero que dure xD Nos vemos xD

 **Veruto kyu:** En realidad, me sorprende lo activo que sigue el fandom de Naruto, pero a que ya tiene tiempo que acabo el mango, y pese a que muchos no quedaron conformes con el final, me incluyo entre ellos xD Por lo que buena parte del mérito es de la persona que dibujo el corto en el que me inspire, yo solo me limite a crear una historia más larga C: Zaludos Zaphy ;)

 **MeKa6489:** Sai se ablando con el tiempo, se le ve a leguas que en su casa Ino manda, aunque Ino mandaba desde siempre e.e Algo curioso que me falta con los fics cortos, con cada actualización en realidad, es que me dejan un vacio raro… como cuando terminas un libro o una serie… Necesito recuperarme después de eso, y sus comentarios ayudan ≤3 En cuanto a mis estudios, estoy a un mes que me liberen el servicio social, y mis únicas enfermedades son los resfriados que me contagian los niños, más o menos una vez al mes XD Gracias, muchas gracias por todo ;)

 **SayuriTurunen:** ¡Hola! Pues acepto que ambas estamos en el mismo barco que Sasuke xD Caundo empezó todo esto de los emojis hace años, y todo se hacia con puras letras me confundia, se me antojaba mucho trabajo para nada, y nunca los entendia aunque mis amigas los usaban todo el tiempo, ahora con las imágenes es mucho mas fácil :v Muchas gracias por leer :3

 **Gervasio:** ¡Hola, nuevo integrante de este hoyo de vació y desesperación que son los seguidores de Zaphyrla! Perdón, pero es que si, lo siento, pero suelo hacer varios hiatus al año y sin avisar D: Lo siento de nuevo,

 **ambu780:** Siempre me he imaginado a Sasuke como una persona celosa, creo que porque lo veía como un niño mimado (sé que no es del todo cierto, pero bueno, Sasuke me cae mal la mayor parte de las veces, así que mi opinión del vengador bipolar no es imparcial). Me llegó tu mensaje personal, y te lo he contestado, deberías tener una respuesta ya XD n.n. Bye bye :D

 **HotaRu YaOiGirL:** ¡Gracias! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Sé que he estado un poco alejada de la página, pero estoy tratando de recuperar mi ritmo otra vez. Mientras tanto si gustas puedes pasar por mis fics terminados ;) Zaludos Zaphy.

 **Luna1986:** ¿Sabes? tu nick me hace pensar si tienes esa edad XD Me alegra y me sorprende cada vez que me topo a alguien de mi generación, más que nada por vanidad, para no sentirme vieja entre tanto joven del fandom xD De veras me alegro que te haya gustado, y de veras tratare de ser más visible en la página. Recobrar mi reino perdido, dijera Thorin (?) quien no sería un gran ejemplo, ya que murió en el intento xD Gracias, cariño ;)

* * *

 ** _Próxima Actualización: Fado, Capítulo 11, jueves 20 de julio de 2017_**


End file.
